Input-output devices such as universal serial bus (USB) flash drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM), pen drives are, unfortunately, being used as a common medium to spread malware/worms/viruses over enterprise networks and internet based networks. For example, common viruses such as “Ravmon”, “Orkut is banned”, “New Folder.exe” are spreading through USB drives. Most of the Anti-virus programs available in the market place are unable to detect them and even if the viruses are detected, the anti-virus programs are unable to delete the infected files. The anti-virus programs may only quarantine the infected files.